The complex computing network environments of today connect a multitude of mini computing sub-environments to one another. These sub-environments can include several main frame computers as well as many smaller and less sophisticated workstations. Each computing component of the environment is considered to be a distinct client. One example of such network environment is the internet where many different users and servers come together and share data and exchange information.
In such complex environments many applications are running concurrently and similar commands are being processed on different clients at the same time. Unfortunately, however, when a processing problem is encountered, it has become a challenge to identify and debug the particular application or client that is having the problem. Even when problems do not occur, it may be desirable to debug a particular application for a variety of reasons. The challenge lies in identifying the particular application as well as the client, server, server session, and appropriate communication protocol. Many clients can run the same identical application, but it is often the case that only one of these clients will encounter a problem. Determining which client and which application are experiencing the problem is a complicated and time consuming task.
As a consequence, it is desirable to develop a system and method of debugging clients and applications in a complex networking environment by identifying the particular application and/or client that requires the debugging operation.
This application is being filed at the same time as related application, attorney dockets PO9-98-105 and PO9-98-130.